The Searchers
by hadhad20
Summary: the year is 1621 and Michael Palin and his sisters are going to Jamestown. Along the way he meets all of the members of Monty Python including his love interest, Helen Gibbins. When they get to Jamestown everything seems well until the night of March 22, 1622. This night will change their lives for ever and send the men on a life changing journey to save the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The year was 1621 and the English had already started making their way to America. One day the Palin family decided to send their oldest son, Michael with their two daughters, Lilly and Mary over to America.

Michael was a 19 year old with brown hair and hazel eyes, Lilly was 15 and had blonde hair and brown eyes, Mary was 8 and had brown hair and blue eyes, and they weren't too keen on going.

"But mum I don't want to go to America!" Lilly said to her mother. On the other side of their small London house, Edward, the father was talking to Michael.

"Michael, you are going to be the man when you and your sisters leave. I'm counting on you to look after them." His father said to him. "And you will be needing to find a wife soon as well." he said.

"Yes father I understand." Michael said while going to pack for the trip. Many thoughts were running through his head as he put a second pair of pants into his bag. What if I can't protect Mary and Lilly? What will father think of me if I told him that I let them slip away? But he soon shook the thought out of his head, finished packing, and walked into the living room where Lilly was still complaining and Mary still crying.

"We are doing this for your own good. Make sure to write to us and for goodness sake stay together!" said their mother giving them all a group hug. "Look after them Michael." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Michael nodded and they walked out the door and began walking to the dock to board the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They soon reached the boat and got on. It wasn't a big boat, but it wasn't at all small. It had a main deck and two lower decks for storage and sleeping. As they walked onto the main deck a thin, relatively tall man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes introduced himself to them.

"Hello my name is Eric. Eric Idle." he said to them with a smile. He seemed to be about Michael's age.

"Hi I'm Michael Palin and these are my sisters Lilly and Marry Palin." Michael said flashing a smile. Eric looked down at Mary and picked her up.

"Hello dear i'm Eric!" he said with a big smile. She smiled back at him and giggled. "So do you guys know exactly where we're going?" Eric asked Michael. Michael didn't exactly know either. All he knew was that he was going to America.

After their chat with Eric they went down below to put their bags up. When they got to their bunk they met a very tall man named John Cleese. He wasn't the nicest fellow. Then he introduced his friend who came with him.

"This is my friend Graham Chapman." he said to Michael. Graham had dirty blonde hair and was smoking a pipe. John and Graham were 22 years old and were rather quiet. Then they left and Michael, Lilly and Mary put their things up.

"Michael, I don't really like that John fellow. He doesn't seem very nice. But I do like his friend. Graham seems really peaceful." Lilly said to him.

"Well I guess they're ok. I'm not sure I would want to be close friends with them." Michael said without looking at her.

"Well what about Eric? I like him. He's nice and funny." said Mary to him. Michael shrugged and continued unpacking.

"He's fine. He seems like he could get someone in trouble though. I don't know if I would trust him. But i'll try to make some friends." Michael said patting Mary on the head.

It was now time for dinner so everyone went up to the main deck to eat. When Michael and his sisters got their food, they went and sat down together.

"Um hey guys do you mind if I sit with you?" a strange voice asked. It was Eric. Before Michael could say anything Lilly and Mary were already helping him put his food down.

"So how are you all liking the ship?" Eric asked.

"Well it's fine." said Michael. He then noticed two other men come up. People he hadn't seen before.

"Ello my name is Terry and this is my cousin Terry." said the stranger. Everyone gave them a strange look. "Uh I'm Terry Jones and this is Terry Gilliam. You can call me Jones or call him Gilliam so you won't get us mixed up." Terry J said laughing. "Do you mind if we join you?" Jones asked.

"No not at all" said Michael politely. They all sat down and began to eat when Michael noticed Eric looking at him.

"What?" Michael asked Eric.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just staring off into space" Eric said quickly looking away. When dinner was over they went below deck to their bunks. It was now time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Michael awoke all he heard was screaming and running. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see everyone running about. As he tried to get up he was thrown over to the other side of the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled. At that moment he saw Terry J run up to him.

"We've hit a storm! And a bad one at that! Are you ok?" he asked him.

"Yes I'm fine." he said getting up. It was then when he remembered about Mary and Lilly.

"Mary! Lilly! Where are you?" he yelled.

"We're over here Michael!" Yelled Lilly from the bunks. He ran over and gave Lilly and Mary a big hug.

"You and Mary stay down here. I'm going up in deck to see if I can help." he said. Then he ran up on deck with Terry.

The storm was bad. Waves crashing against the side of the ship, pulling of cargo and supplies. Then Michael saw Eric struggling with pulling the sails down so he went over to help.

"Need a hand?" Michael asked him with a smile.

"Hah it would be appreciated yes." Eric said with a smirk. Then Michael went over and grabbed some of the rope that Eric was pulling to get the sails down. He gave it a mighty pull and it moved a bit. "Ok on the count of three pull with all your might! 1... 2... 3!" Erica yelled pulling the rope as hard as he could. At that moment the sails went down. They had done it. Michael turned too look at Eric and they both smiled at each other.

But then, a huge wave swept in and brought Michael down. He was about to be dragged off of the boat. Eric ran over to him and took his hand, yanking him away from the water. Then Eric held him tightly against him. Michael was so shocked that he just held onto Eric as well. After a few seconds Eric got up and helped Michael to his feet.

"We'd better get inside. We've done our part for now." Eric said patting Michael on the back. Then they went below and saw a women holding Mary (who was crying) in her lap while trying to calm her down.

"Is this your sister?" the women asked Michael.

"Uh yes. That is Mary and my other sister is Lilly." he said.

"Well then? What's your name? My name is Carol Cleveland." she said extending a hand out.

"Oh nice to meet you Carol. My name is Michael Palin. And this is my friend Eric Idle." he said while shaking her hand and pointing to Eric. Eric's face beamed at the sound of Michael calling him his friend.

"So are you here by yourself?" Eric asked her.

"No. I came with my friend Connie Booth. She'll be along any minute now." Carol said looking down the hall. At that moment a short, young blonde haired women came in.

"Hi I'm Connie." she said shaking Eric and Michael's hand.

" Hello I'm Michael Palin." he said.

"And i'm Eric Idle. Nice to meet you." Eric said. Then Connie told them that she was engaged to marry John Cleese once they got to Jamestown.

"Jamestown? So that's where were going!" Eric said with a smile. Michael was a little confused at why she would want to marry John. But he decided not to say anything about it.

Then Terry G came down the stairs from the main deck and went up to them.

"Everything is alright now! The storm had cleared and it's smooth sailing from now on! Hopefully haha." Terry said enthusiastically. Everyone cheered and went back to their bunk. Michael decided to take a short nap before anything else happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day when they were up on deck eating Michael spotted her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He got up and went over to talk to her.

"Hello my name is Michael Palin." he said shaking her hand smiling. She smiled back.

"Hi I'm Helen Gibbins. Nice to meet you." she said. They stood chatting for a while. Michael found out that they had a lot in common. They were both 19, they both dreamed of traveling and the both weren't too thrilled about going to America. After they talked, Michael went back to Mary and Lilly.

"Whose she?" asked Lilly in a taunting voice. Michael blushed and answered.

"She's Helen Gibbins. She's my age." Michael said.

"She's pretty!" said Mary giggling. Michael smiled and sighed whispering, "Yeah, she is."

A couple of weeks passed when they finally arrived at Jamestown. The captain, John Smith, gave everyone orders to start immediately on building cabins. Michael took Mary and Lilly out to find a place where they wanted their house to be. The found a place next to some tall trees with a small stream running near it. This place was perfect.

It was then that Michael saw Eric walking alone to look for a place for his house. He didn't even realize until now that Eric had come here alone. Michael went up to him.

"Hey do you want to live with us?" He asked him. Eric looked shocked.

"What? You want me to come and live with you?" Eric asked.

"Well no one should live by themselves. And the girls wouldn't mind. They like you a lot!" Michael assured him. Eric thought about it for a moment and decided that he would do it.

Building houses was rigorous work. You had to chop down trees, nail stuff together, and make sure nothing falls over, ect. But in a matter of weeks they had gotten it all done. One day Michael went to visit Helen who lived with her brother Jacob. When he knocked on the door Jacob answered.

"She'll be here in a second." he said. Then Helen came running through and gave Michael a hug. Then they went on a walk through the woods.

"So do you like it here?" Michael asked.

"It's ok. It's better than I thought it would be." She replied. They were quiet for a while just walking side-by-side getting deeper and deeper into the woods. At one point Helen had tripped over a tree root and Michael caught her. They were very close together now and he leaned down and kissed her. Then they both realized what was happening and broke away from each other quickly.

"Uhh we'd better get back to our houses." Michael said nervously. Helen agreed and they walked back in silence.

Almost a year had passed and Michael and Eric were now 20. Mary was 9 and Lilly was 16. The next day was John and Connie's wedding. They had to have it postponed till later because everything had to be built. When the next day came, everyone in the colony dressed their best and went to the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Said the preacher still talking.

"I don't see why I couldn't have been the flower girl. " Lilly pouted. Looking over at Mary who was walking down the isle with John and Connie.

"Oh hush. You're too old to be one. You're old enough to be married anyways." Michael said to her.

"But in our eyes you're still too young to get married!" Eric said with a wink.

"Oh shut up Eric." Lilly laughed. Before they knew it John and Connie were married and it was time for the reception.

"Congratulations John! You too Connie!" Michael said to them.

"Thanks Mike. So when are you and Helen getting married?" John asked. Michael nearly choked on his drink. He hadn't even thought about it.

"Uh well uh we're not really uh..." Michael stammered.

"Oh please Michael we all know that you and Helen have something going on." Connie said smiling at him. Then Michael put his drink down and went to sit down. He didn't think that Helen even like him that much. Ever since he kissed her, they haven't spoken. It was no use. He had lost her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then next day Michael ran into Terry J.

"Hello Mike! How are you?" he asked him.

"Not too good Terry. I think I've lost Helen." He said grimly.

"Well I have a suggestion! All girls love a funny guy! So go do something funny in front of her!" Terry said. Michael thought about what he could do. He knew she was down by the river and so were John and Graham. They were fishing.

"Well I'll go by the river and see if I can come up with something. Bye terry." Said Michael. Then he walked off towards the river. Connie, Carol, and Helen were washing clothes. Michael walked over to John and they talked.

"So caught anything yet?" he asked.

"See for yourself." John said pointing down to a bucket full of fish. Michael bent down and picked one up making sure it was dead. Then he looked over at Helen who was watching him. He then took the fish and slapped John in the face with it. He didn't slap him hard enough to hurt him though. Graham started laughing and the others looked over.

"Why did you do that?" John yelled but in a playful manner. Michael picked up another fish and slapped him again. Then he stepped back, stepped forward and took both fish, crossed his arms over the other, and smacked both sides of his face in a dancing motion. After that John pushed him into the river.

"Michael!" Helen yelled. Then Michael staggered up onto the land. "Michael are you ok?" asked Helen frantically.

"I'm fine dear. Honestly." Michael said smiling to her. She smiled back, helped him up, and gave him a hug.

It was night time and Michael left Mary and Lilly alone in the cabin. Eric was out with Terry Jones and Gilliam. Michael walked out of the colony to sit on the beach. (Which was allowed.) When he got there he sat down and looked up at the stars. At that moment he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around with a rock in his hand, ready to defend himself incase an Indian or animal showed up. It was Helen. He put the rock down and sat back down, and then Helen sat with him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you," Helen said. "I just didn't know how to react when you kissed me. I loved it. But I didn't want to say anything incase you didn't like it." She said looking at him.

"Of course I liked it." He said smiling. He then took her hand in his and she smiled.

"So what were you doing with that fish this morning?" She giggled. Michael blushed and tried thinking of a name for what he had done.

"Well I decided to call it the fish slapping dance!" He said with a big smile. Helen laughed loudly at that and so did he. They both laid down on the sand, Helen's head on Michael's chest.

"I'm now glad that my parents forced my brother and I to come here." Helen said sleepily.

"Why is that?" Michael said waking up a bit. Helen picked her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I met you." She said putting her hand on his cheek. He got up and sat up and she did the same.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. "I'm happy I came here too! For the same reason as you." He said with a smile. He then turned his head and looked at her as she turned to face him. He put his hand on her face gently, and moved closely to her. Right as they were about to kiss Michael whispered-

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next they heard a scream. It was coming from the colony. Then they saw a fire start blazing. They got up and ran toward Jamestown and heard yelling and gunshots. Michael knew what was happening. Indians were attacking.

"We have to help!" Yelled Helen shaking him. Michael looked at her and nodded and they ran into town. When they got there almost everything was on fire. They saw dead bodies of English men and Indians everywhere. At that moment he saw an Indian riding a horse bear back and taking a shot at one of the men.

"Since when do they have guns?!" Michael yelled. Then they saw a huge man run up to them. It was Jacob.

"Helen, go back to the house! Go inside and lock the doors! Quickly!" he yelled as Helen ran to the house. It was then when Michael realized that Mary and Lilly were alone. He ran as fast as he could toward the house and on the way a large Indian man threw him to the ground. Michael tried to push him off of him as he tried to scalp him alive and ended up cutting his cheek.

Michael then took the knife and stabbed the man in the stomach, pushed him off of him, ran to the house and burst the door open. When he looked inside he saw a tall Indian man with black eyes who looked like he could be their chief. He was holding Mary. Lily was at the other side of the room with another Indian man.

"Michael! Mary's dead! They killed her!" Lilly sobbed. Michael looked up at the man who was holding lifeless Mary. Then the man took out a knife and scalped her, dropping her dead body to the floor.

Michael stood shocked unable to move and Lilly screamed. Then the other man started taking Lilly outside of the house and right before Michael was about to run after her he felt a sharp pain in his head, fell down and everything went black.

When he woke up the massacre was over and Lilly was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Michael! Michael!" Michael heard Lilly's voice call out. "Michael!" as the voice got louder and clearer, it seemed to change. Michael opened his eyes and saw Eric. As he sat up he looked around and saw that he was in his house.

"What happened? Where's Lilly?!" Michael yelled.

"Settle down Michael! Ok the Indians attacked us. Right before I was knocked out I saw them take Lilly away. I'm guessing they are going to use her as a bride for one of the men in the tribe." Eric said grimly. Michael was shocked that he had let that happen.

"That means she may be alive! I have to save her!" He yelled getting up.

"Michael, she's gone. The Powhatan's took her and she isn't coming back." Eric said sadly. Michael looked at Eric and slapped him.

"How could you say that?! I have to do everything in my power to save her if she's still alive! I already lost Mary..." His voice trailed off and he fell to the floor sobbing. Eric crouched down to comfort him. "I'm sorry for striking you Eric. I just, I just promised my father I would look after them and I've failed." He cried.

"It's ok Michael. You know what. If you're serious about going after Lilly, then I'm going with you." He said. Michael looked up.

"Do you mean it?" He asked shocked. Eric nodded with a small smile.

"I'm sure that captain Smith has a map of the area and knows where they live. And they can't be far from here." Eric said reassuringly. Michael's face brightened with hope and got up.

"Thank you so much Eric." He said hugging him. Eric hugged him back and then looked at him with a serious face.

"They killed Connie too." Eric said. Michael stood stunned.

"John must be devastated." Michael said. Eric looked up.

"We all are. Carol and John were the saddest though." Eric said. Then Michael remembered Helen.

"What about Helen? Is she alright?" He asked frantically. Eric looked at him and flashed a smile.

"She's fine. She actually fought a bit. That's some girl you've got their Mike." He winked. Michael made a sigh of relief.

"We should probably go and get those maps from the captain." He said. Eric nodded and we walked out the door and went to the captain's cabin.

"You want to do what?!" He asked shocked.

"I promised my father I would keep my sisters safe. Now that I know that Lilly may be alive, I have to go after her." Michael said to John Smith.

"Well I hope you know that this mission of yours is not going to be an easy one. By the time you have a group to go and everything packed, the Powhatan's might have moved their location." The captain said. At that moment John walked in with Graham.

"I couldn't help but over here that you two are planning on going after the Indians." John said. Michael and Eric nodded. "Well if you are going then I'm going too! I want to get my revenge on those bastards for killing Connie." He said making his hand into a fist.

"If you're going then you'll need a doctor. So I guess I should tag along." Said Graham puffing away at his pipe. Michael and Eric smiled and looked back at the captain.

"Well we already have part of our group! I'd say we're off to a good start" Said Eric. Then Terry J walked in about to give the captain something when he stopped, noticing all of his friends.

"What are you all doing here?" Terry asked confused. That's when Michael spoke up.

"We are planning a mission to go after the Powhatan's and rescue my sister, Lilly. She's not too young and not too old. She's probably meant to be the bride of one of those savages, and I can't let that happen." He explained to Terry. It took a moment for him to take it all in but after a short time he put the package that he was going to give the captain down

"Alright! I'm going with you! And so is Gilliam!" He said with his arms crossed.

"Great! That's the perfect amount of people! Not too big and not too small!" Michael said with a smile. Terry left to go tell his cousin about the news. Then Captain Smith gave them the map. Gave them some tips and wished them luck.

After that they went back to their cabins and packed for the trip. When Eric and Michael were back home they took out their bag and only packed the necessary items.

"Do you think Captain Smith will let us borrow some horses?" Michael asked as he packed his wool jacket.

"I think they will. I certainly hope so. I heard that Graham's bringing his dog, Monty. Rather strange name for a dog." Eric said finishing. Michael looked down and saw Lilly's necklace. He had given it to her for her 8th birthday and she always wore it. He picked it up and clenched it in his fist.

"I'm coming for you Lilly. I'm going to save you." He whispered. He then put the necklace around his neck and slipped it under his shirt. "Ready to go?" He said as Eric picked up his bag

"Ready!" He said with a smile as he put his gun on his back. They walked out the door and went to the well, which was where they were all meeting. Both Terry's and Graham were already there.

"Where's John?" Michael asked.

"He'll be along in a minute," said Graham smoking his pipe as usual. "This is my dog Monty." He said pointing down towards the large yellow Labrador.

"Michael!" A voice yelled behind him. It was Helen. He smiled and she gave him a huge hug. "Promise me you'll be safe." she said with tears running down her face. Michael rubbed the tears off her cheek.

"I promise." He whispered. They were in a hug for a little while but then Helen left and John came in.

"Well Smith's coming around with a horse for each of us and after that we'll set off." John said. It was then when they saw Carol sprinting down to them. She had a bag and a gun on her back.

"Hey guys i'm coming with you." She said almost out of breath. Before anyone could say anything John spoke up.

"Oh no absolutely not! We're not having a women on this adventure!" He said to her. Carol got an angry face and went up to him.

"Look here Cleese, Connie was my best friend and we came here together! I'm going with you to help get Michael's sister back and kill as much Powhatan's as I can! I am going with you!" She yelled poking his chest. The others looked shocked and Graham clapped.

"I like her! You're in, love!" He said with a smile. At that moment the horses were brought and everyone mounted and headed into the forest. It was the beginning of their adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they set of on their journey many thoughts ran through Michael's head. "Would they actually find the Powhatans? If they did, would they be able to save Lilly?" He shook these thoughts out of his mind and tried his best to stay positive.

"So where do we go from here?" Graham asked. Michael stopped his horse from walking and took out the map.

"Well for now we just keep going straight. The good thing is there aren't many obstacles. It's mainly just flat level ground." He said as they continued down the path.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" asked Eric quietly. Michael sighed and looked back at the map.

"Well at the rate we're going I'd say we have a couple of days. That is if they are where they're supposed to be." Michael said. John looked up and swung at a low hanging branch from a tree.

"I know you're kind of having questions piled on to you right now, but, what exactly is the plan if we find them." John asked. Michael stopped his horse and everyone else did the same.

"Look guys, I don't know why you think I have all the answers, but I assure you, when the time comes we will have something figured out. Right now the priority is just finding them! I mean why think ahead if you haven't even gotten past the first step yet!" He fake laughed to himself as they continued on.

A little while afterwards, they stopped for lunch. Carol took the basket off of her horse and put it in between everyone.

"Alright boys we've got biscuits, beans, water, coffee, and bacon, and not much of it. So we're gonna have to ration it." She said passing everyone a little bit of each thing.

"We probably wouldn't have to ration it if you hadn't come along." John said quietly while taking a drink of water. Carol heard him and smacked him upside the head. Everyone laughed except for John.

"CAROL CLEAVLAND I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" John yelled. They continued laughing as John tried to control himself.

"You know John, you're the only person here that has a problem with Carol." Graham said taking a bite out of his biscuit. Everyone nodded in agreement and John, out of frustration, went down and sat by the creek, away from everyone else.

"You know, after being in all this wilderness, it kinda makes me want to try being something else." Said Michael. The group looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Like something you want to be?" Asked Terry J. Michael stood up with a smile on his face.

"Yes! I want to be…a lumberjack!" He yelled as the group fell over laughing. "Leaping from tree to tree!" He started to continue but was interrupted by John's yells.

"Come and get it you red skinned heathen!" They heard John yell with rage from the river. They knew exactly what was going on. He had come across an Indian.

They all ran down to help John except for Graham who went to get his gun. When they got down there they saw that both the Indian and John were bruised and cut. The man had a knife and John had one as well.

"John! We're here to help!" Yelled Eric. John brushed them away and went back to looking at the man.

"I'm about to get my revenge! This is the one who killed Connie! I saw her scalp on his bag!" John yelled with tears starting to roll down his face. They all stepped back and let John have his fight. But just as he was about to make his move they heard a gunshot, and slowly the man fell dead. They all looked to see where the shot had come from and the saw Graham. Smoking his pipe while pulling his gun away. John ran up the hill to Graham who was back to sitting and eating.

"What's the matter with you?! One you could have shot me, and two he was mine! He was the one who killed Connie and I was ready to get my revenge. Graham looked up and apologized as John went and sat on a rock down by the river. Michael decided to go and try to comfort him.

"It's my fault she died. If I had just stayed with her instead of running off and trying to be a hero, then maybe I could have saved her. I'm so stupid." Said John quietly. Michael sat down next to him with a small collection of rocks in his hand, and started throwing them in the river.

"That's how I feel about Mary and Lilly. I left them alone. And I couldn't help Lilly when they were taking her away. But that's why we're here on this journey. I need to save Lilly and you're getting vengeance on Connie." He said. John looked up and reminded him that Graham just killed the man. Michael looked down and continued throwing rocks into the water.

"It wasn't just that man. It was the whole tribe. You'll get your revenge after we're done. And I will hopefully have Lilly back. He sighed.

"Connie is gone. Nothing is going to change that. I think that now that the man who killed her is gone, I feel that I should be more into the _real_ mission. To save Lilly. That's really why we're all here. And we're gonna stop at nothing till we get her back." Said John with a smile. Michael looked up and smiled back. Then they both got up and walked back up the hill, to join the others.


End file.
